


Metalbending makes you hungry

by gyuumajo



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Kid Fic, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuumajo/pseuds/gyuumajo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Bolin tries to metalbend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metalbending makes you hungry

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd as usual. Any mistakes are all mine.  
> Taking liberties with Mako & the revolving door of recidivism because I don't think he was ever caught while running with the Triple Threats.   
> ...I just... I have a lot of Bolin feels after watching "Old Wounds" okay?

When he first started earthbending, he was waiting for Mako to be released from the Republic City Police Headquarters. He did not know when his big brother will be out so he took up his usual spot at the base of the giant metal statue of Toph Beifong, scratching at the soil at his feet.

He began piling them into a heap & thought about making them into cubes. And cubes they became.

By the time Mako was shoved out with a warning, he already had at least a dozen little cubes piled up around his ankles.

Mako was angry and made him return all the cubes to the ground, muttering about how he didn't want to get caught for vandalism so soon after being released.

~~~~~

As they grew, the number of times Bolin spent waiting for Mako outside the police HQ grew as well. So Bolin had plenty of practice with making rocks roll & soil ripple. But he could never get any metal to bend. Sitting at the foot of the great Chief Beifong, it was inevitable he should 

He tried with hairpins. He tried with cans. He even tried with the rare yuan he found on the street. But he couldn't figure it out.

The cold metal in his hands was mocking him. He gave it a hard squeeze.

Why couldn't they be more like the warm yielding earth? They are so malleable! They are happy to do what he told them to!

The more he tried to squish the metal, the hungrier he got. And the hungrier he got, the more his thoughts drifted from metalbending to food. Until finally, all he could think about was how delicious that can of soup would be if the can he was holding wasn't empty. 

Maybe he just wasn't the one in 1 in 100 earthbenders who could metalbend after all.

But every couple of months, after Mako was kicked out of the police headquarters yet again, he made his older brother sell all his pins and cans and used all his yuans to buy them each a bowl of delicious Narook's Seaweed Noodlery.

 

End.


End file.
